Jim & Pam & Karen
by RachaelRawr
Summary: Was a One Shot now being extendinded. Love triangle drama! I do not own Jim, Pam, Karen or anyone else in "The Office" ... even though I really wish I did! No copyright infringement intended! Honest.
1. Pam

**I was starting to seriously hate 9.00 am. I'd always disliked it because it meant I had to start work but now not only did it mean that I had to go to work but it meant that I had to spend another full day of looking at Jim and Karen being together. Another day of looking at Jim and realising how much of an idiot I was for letting him go, rejecting him in the first place. How the hell had this happened? When Jim had started working here I really had adored him, but at the time it seemed like I adored him only as a friend. He'd be a little to flirtatious with me from time to time, he always seemed awkward around Roy … and Roy. There was another thing. I'd always though I'd been happy with him. Sure we'd had our arguments but we were in love, right? Wrong. After Jim confessed his love to me at Casino Night, I'd realised that what me and Roy had was about comfort … not love. The way Jim had kissed me. It was like the whole world was ending and this would be the only chance he would get to show me truly how he felt. His lips were so soft, so sweet. In that moment I had forgotten about everything else the world held. All I knew, all I wanted was Jim Halpert. After that night, even though I'd decided to stay with Roy, all I ever saw when I closed my eyes was Jim. Why had I still insisted on rejecting him when I knew after that kiss I could never go back to Roy. I sighed as I pushed open the door to the office. I was one of the first ones there. Angela and Dwight, always insanely punctual, seemed to be in some kind of argument. When they saw me though, they returned to their respective desks. Of course Michael was nowhere to be seen, he was either here already terrorizing somebody out of my line of sight, or he would roll in late proclaiming he was the boss and would come to work at whatever time suited him. I sat down at my desk and got a game of solitaire ready. Someone would wander in every so often. I hoped I was sneaky with my glances to see who it was. It turns out I had been right about Michael. Well sort of. He had somehow managed to get himself trapped in the annex with Kelly, as he made his way back to his office she was following him, obviously continuing their conversation, twittering on about Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes. The next person to enter was Karen, I expected Jim to be right behind her as always. But he was no where to be seen, come to think of it Karen looked really pissed. She stalked off to her desk and threw herself down in her chair. Without warning Jim came flying into the office. He threw his bag at his desk and sat in his chair and proceeded to sit with his head in his hands. I'd never seen him look so angry. Jim was so laid back. What the hell had just happened? I wanted to go and talk to him, console him, but I didn't think that would be such a great idea. Just then Michael appeared, shooing Kelly from his office, proclaiming that we all had a lot to do and should get to work. The morning seemed to last forever. I continued to keep sneaking surreptitious glances at Karen and Jim, neither one let up their angry stances at any point. I was in the break room making coffee when I heard the door open behind me, I whipped round, my heart thudding, I knew who I wanted it to be. But it was just Karen.**

"**Oh, hey Karen." I said smiling at her, trying to hide my obvious disappointment. She mumbled hi, and walked over to the coffee machine, I decided to make my escape. **

"**Pam?" Shoot. I got caught.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Do me a favour? And stay the hell away from Jim!" Well that caught me off guard. Jim and I had hardly spoken since his return from Stamford. It had just been amused glances, but I hadn't properly been near him in months…even though I longed to be.**

"**W-what? Why?"**

"**Just do it. You have nothing to do with him anymore, and I don't know if your doing it on purpose but you're really starting to screw up our relationship!"**

"**But Karen… I haven't done anything I…"**

"**Exactly! You had your chance with Jim and now he's with me. And we were happy before I knew about you two. We were just fine and now everything is fucked up and I will not tolerate it." with that she stormed from the break room back to her desk. **

**I caught Jim's eye as I watched her go. He still looked angry, not shocked by the obvious confrontation. He must have known it was coming. What the hell? Why didn't he give me some warning! Yeah we weren't as close anymore but we still had each others backs. We would play the occasional prank on Dwight or Andy! So since when had I become the enemy? I stormed back to the reception area and sat down in my seat, I felt so angry. How dare he. How did I end up getting the blame for his dysfunctional relationship? I pulled up the IM component on my computer. I was going to ask him what was going on and seeing as I couldn't properly talk to him, due to the fact that Karen would probably rip my head off, this seemed like the best solution.**

_**Receptionitis15 : What the hell was that about?**_

**I saw the IM pop up on his monitor, but he closed it almost instantly.**

_**Receptionitis15 : Jim, don't ignore me! You have to tell me what's going on!**_

**Again he closed the window. What the hell was his problem?**

_**Receptionitis15 : Jim, if you don't talk to me this way I will come over there and make you talk to me, and that won't end well for either of us with the mood Karen's in!**_

**This time he didn't close it. He placed his elbows on the desktop, and once again buried his head in his hands. I decided to try and be patient with him. Finally he looked up at the screen and began typing.**

_**JIM9334 : What do you want me to say?**_

_**Receptionitis15 : I want you to tell me why Karen just bit my head off in the break room for something that has nothing to do with me!**_

_**JIM9334 : Pam, it has everything to do with you.**_

_**Receptionitis15 : What? How? Apparently I'm ruining your relationship. I haven't been near you in months, so please explain to me how that is even possible!**_

_**JIM9334 : I can't explain it here. Karen is going out for lunch today. Meet me outside in the parking lot at 1.**_

_**Receptionitis15 : Fine. But you better give me some answers.**_

**I saw him close the window again. **

**One o'clock couldn't come fast enough. I needed answers. It was quarter to one when Karen stalked past my desk to Michael's office.**

"**Hey Michael, I have a lunch meeting with a client, can I head out now?" Michael was unusually sedate.**

"**Sure, Karen. C'ya later, alligator."**

**As she turned to the door she shot a kind of death glare at me and then pointedly looked at Jim and shook her head. I understood this to mean "you so much as look at him and I'll know and believe me it won't end well." I just looked back at my computer and ignored her exit. At five to one, Jim got out of his seat and headed for the door. I guessed I should wait the extra five minutes so as we didn't look suspicious, but it was driving me insane. I wanted to be out there with him now, finally getting the answers I deserved. But it was more than that. I wanted to hear him talking to me again, even if he was angry. I wanted to be close to him, even as strained as things were between us. I sighed as I stood up and headed out the door. All of a sudden I was nervous. Even though only moments before I'd been anxious to make my escape and meet with him, I now felt nervous I could feel butterflies ramming against the wall of my stomach, so I decided to take the stairs to give myself some time to calm down. I was half way down when someone shouted at me from the top of the stairwell.**

"**Pam? PAM! Wait!" It was Dwight. What in the world…?**

"**Dwight what is it? I'm kinda in a rush." **

" **I know Pam, but I think you should hear this." I eyed him worriedly, waiting for him to continue. " Karen enlisted me to make sure you and Jim didn't talk while she was away. She knows I am no friend of Jim Halpert's. But I like you. So I'm not going to tell her about this. But this is a one off Pam, and you owe me!" **

**I stared at him with a shocked look on my face. This was confusing. Karen had actually asked someone to report back to her about Jim and I. And Dwight, DWIGHT, was being nice. I hugged him. I couldn't help it. He was saving my ass. He awkwardly patted me on the back. I yelled a "thank you" over my shoulder as I all but sprinted down the stairs. I pushed through the door and searched the parking lot. There he was. Leaning against his car, I couldn't keep in the sigh that escaped me as I looked at his gorgeous long body. His face was still so angry. I hated seeing him like this. And then I remembered that I was supposed to be angry, and then I remembered why … and then I got angry. I stalked over to him, and stood in front of him with my arms folded across my chest.**

"**Dwight's saving our asses by the way."**

"**Dwight? Why, what's he doing?"**

"**Karen recruited him to spy on us, but because he likes me, he's not going to say anything."**

"**Oh … well that's nice." We were silent for a while just staring, glaring might have been a better word, at each other. I finally spoke.**

" **So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" He sighed and looked down at his feet.**

"**Karen knows about … that whole mess with us. She's mad because we have to work with you, and because I have to see you everyday and she's worried that it's going to stir up my old feelings for you. Are you happy now?"**

"**What? Jim? How do you think that could even make me happy? That hurts me, so much you couldn't even imagine…" He cut me off.**

" **I couldn't imagine? I couldn't imagine? Pam do you even have any idea the amount of pain you've put me through over the years? Every day I would come in here, the only reason I did it was to see your face. And then Roy would appear and you'd be all over each other or you would have an argument, and I would watch you being systematically torn down by him. I had to watch that every single day and all I wanted to do was make you happy but you wouldn't let me. Every time we seemed to get closer you would push me away again."**

"**Because I didn't know how I felt about you! Until that night in May I had no idea about the feelings you had for me, I knew you'd had a crush on me at some point but you had sworn to me that it was just a crush and that you were over it! What was I supposed to do when you all of a sudden profess your love for me just mere weeks from my wedding day? I will be the first person to admit that I made a huge mistake in picking Roy over you, but I was so confused and taken aback! All I knew was that I had made a commitment to Roy and I couldn't take that back because of one kiss."**

" **How blind could you be? How could you not see the way I looked at you? Hell, everybody else seemed to notice! Why couldn't you see it. Everything I did was for you, all the idiotic crap I did, putting up with Michael and Dwight day in and day out. It was all for you, all of it. Just so that I could be near you. So it wasn't one kiss, it was countless years of showing love and adoration to someone who was so ignorant they couldn't even see it." **

**I felt like I was dying inside. The pain in his voice was so potent, it felt like my heart was breaking for him all over again. I didn't know why I hadn't seen it. Like he said, I must have been blind … or ignorant. Or just a bitch. I hated myself so much in that moment. There was nothing I could say to fix him, to fix us, to fix what I had done to him or what I'd put him through. I wished I could go back. I wished I could go back and see it all from the start, and realize that I was meant to be with him. Because I was, I had never been more sure of it than I was in this moment. I was meant to be his, and he was meant to be mine. But now it was too late. So I said the only thing I could think to say.**

"**I'm sorry." It was just a whisper, and tears filled my eyes threatening to fall down my face. **

**He sighed. I looked up at him, his expression was pained. He made a movement with his arm. Like he was about to reach out to comfort me. I could see it in his eyes, that all he wanted to do was to take me up in his arms and tell me everything would be ok. I knew that was what he wanted, and I was sure he knew that's what I wanted too. But in a split second he seemed to catch himself and kept his arm in place.**

"**Sorry is not good enough." I could see the tears sparkling in his eyes as he said this. "It's too little, too late. What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it now. I am with Karen. And damn it I am happy with her. So just stop. Stop it all. Stop looking at me, stop talking to me, stop walking by me. Just stop and leave me the hell alone."**

**With that he walked away from me. I turned to watch him go, but he didn't look back at me once. I stood in parking lot for what felt like a long time. I didn't know if I could go up there and face him again after everything that had been said. But I knew I had to. As much as I hated Karen, and loathed her for being with Jim, I knew he would get hurt if she suspected anything had gone on between us. So I had to go back up there and sit at my desk for the rest of the day and act like nothing had happened. The last thing I was conscious of was starting to walk towards the building, the next thing I knew I was at my desk and in my seat. Jim wasn't there. He was probably in the break room getting something to eat. Karen reappeared at some point. I hadn't even noticed her come in until I glanced around the office and saw her propped on the edge of Jim's desk talking to him. She seemed to have calmed down a bit. Hopefully due to Dwight telling her that Jim and I hadn't so much as looked at each other in her absence. She ran her hand over Jim's hair and rubbed his neck, then leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt physically sick. I got up and walked to bathroom. I could feel her glare as I walked past clutching my stomach. I walked into one of the stalls and locked the door. I pressed my back up against it and slid slowly to the floor. I put my head in my hands and finally let the wave of grief I'd been feeling since my confrontation with Jim in the parking lot crash down over me. I don't know how long I sat there sobbing. The tears stung my face but I didn't care. I deserved any pain I felt. I heard the door to the bathroom open and I tried to stifle my sobs, it didn't work. They just came out in more broken moans. **

"**Pam? Sweetheart? Are you ok?" It was Phyllis, she sounded so worried. I wondered again how long I'd been in here for. **

"**I'm f-fine." I hiccoughed. I pulled myself to my feet, my legs were numb and I felt so unsteady. I unlocked the door and walked over to the wash basin and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. I'd have to sort myself out before I went back out there. I'd just turned the faucet on, when Phyllis started to rub my arm, I couldn't help it. I turned to her and hugged into her. She felt so motherly. Her smell was so warm and comforting.**

"**It's ok, it's all going to be ok." She said rubbing my back gently, trying to sooth me. It wasn't going to be ok. Everything had gone to hell and my life had been flipped upside down. I didn't know what I was going to do.**

"**W-what time is it?" I mumbled into her cardigan.**

"**Five to five." Oh God! I'd been in here for hours.**

"**Oh… I'm not feeling very well. Shoot I didn't mean to be in here for so long."**

"**It's ok, everyone's just worried about you that's all, I came to check on you. I'll give you a minute to clean yourself up and I'll go tell them you're ok, just not feeling well." I nodded and uttered "thanks" as she released me. I slapped some cold water onto my face and grabbed some paper towels to dry myself off. I looked in the mirror and realised I really didn't look well. I'd just play it up a bit when I got back into the office so no one would suspect anything. Clutching my stomach I walked out the door and back towards my desk. Jim caught my glance as I passed, he looked worried. I sat down in my chair and put my head in my hands, I could feel several pairs of eyes on me. **

"**Pam?" It was Michael, oh great this was just what I needed.**

"**Yes, Michael?"**

"**Are you ok, Pammy?" He sounded genuinely worried, which was odd for Michael.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. Just not feeling so great."**

"**Oh ok, well you can leave just now if you'd like. The days pretty much over, so there's no point in just hanging around if you don't feel well."**

"**Thanks Michael, but I actually have a lot to do. I hadn't meant to stay in there for so long and there's a lot of filing to get done…" He interrupted my ramblings.**

"**Nonsense, just go home and get some rest, you can finish all this when you're feeling better. Do you need someone to drive you home?" Oh God, I had to say something fast before he insisted driving me home himself. **

"**No, no I should be ok, thank you though." I gave him a weak smile, and he leaned over the desk and patted my shoulder. I got up, grabbed my coat and left without a backward glance. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I slammed the door to my apartment behind me, I was so glad to be home. At least here I didn't have to feel everyone watching me like a hawk, but I still had to feel my pain and heartbreak over Jim. There were no distractions here … so that was all I would be able to think about. I showered and changed into a t-shirt and my comfy jeans. I curled on up the sofa with my arms wrapped around my legs. Today had been one of the longest days in my life. I was so glad it was over. Well the part that mattered was over. I thought back over the events of the day. Everything had started out so normal. Then Karen had to appear being all pissed off and up on her high horse. I don't think I have ever hated someone so much as her in my life. If it hadn't been for her, when Jim came back from Stamford we could have started something. We could have been together like we were meant to be. I let my mind wonder, wondering what that would be like. Then something came back to me. The way he had told me to stop. He had told me to stop talking to him, looking at him, walking by him. How dare he. It was all him! I rarely ever initiated any kind of contact with Jim anymore. I avoided it because it made me feel so sad, and nostalgic for the way we used to be. He was always the one that asked if I wanted to play a prank. He was always the one who'd spin around in his chair and raise his stupid eyebrows at me over Michael, Dwight or Andy's antics! Who the hell did he think he was talking to me like that? I got so angry again. I started chewing on my fingernails. Then I made my mind up. I was going to Jim's. And we were going to sort this out without any intrusion from anyone else. It would be just us and we could shout and scream and cry for as long as we wanted. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I sat outside Jim's apartment, banging my forehead against the steering wheel. How much of an idiot was I? What if Karen was there? She'd kill me! She'd kill Jim! **

"**I can't do this, I can't do this, I can't do this." I muttered in between thumping my head. **

**But I had to. Even if she was there. I would say what I had to say and then leave. I wasn't quite sure what it was I had came here to say. But I knew it would come to me. **

**I'd been standing outside Jim's door for about five minutes, raising my hand to knock, but then stopping myself, wandering around the hallway and then repeating the motion. I hadn't heard any voices from inside, so I guessed he was in there alone. Maybe he wasn't in there at all. Well, there was only one way to find out. I knocked. Then I considered running. But before I could get my mind process to speed up and help me move my feet I heard his voice.**

"**Hang on. I'll be there in a minute." It froze me in place. He was there. On the other side of this lump of wood. I was so close. I considered just barging in, but then remembered the possibility that Karen could actually be there. **_**Bad Idea, **_**I thought to myself. Finally he opened the door. He was standing there in just plain jeans and a sweatshirt, but he still took my breath away. He looked confused. I felt confused … why was I here again? Oh yeah, I was angry.**

"**Can I come in?" I tried to say it as normally as possible. I didn't want him to hear what I was really here for in my voice and then slam the door in my face. He just nodded and stood aside to allow me entrance. As I walked past him, I could smell him. He smelled of Tea Tree shampoo and some kind of manly body wash. I looked up at him and noticed his hair was wet. Then I realised I'd just taken a shower too. I hadn't done my make-up or my hair. I must look an absolute mess. **

"**So… why are you here?" For the first time today he didn't sound angry. Just confused. He was about to be angry.**

" **I'm here because of you. The way you treated me today was just unacceptable and I'm sick and tired of being walked all over by everyone. I never expected that from you of all people. I thought you would always be on my side no matter what, and you just turn around and act like a prick. How dare you tell me to stop! When you know it was all you! If anybody should stop, it should be you. I'm not on this earth for you to vent your anger on just because your relationship has hit a bad patch. You can blame me all you like but you damn well are never going to talk to me like that again. Ever since you came back from Stamford things have been different with us. I understand that. I hurt you and I know that. But one thing hasn't changed Jim. The fact that I love you hasn't changed. Even when you were gone. It was still there in my head. I knew it was the truth and I knew I was an idiot for letting you go but I had to give you space. It was the right thing to do. So don't you dare beat me up for being the bad person in all this. I know I am and I've been beating myself up over it for months, I don't need you and Karen adding to that." **

**He was staring at me eyes wide, mouth popped open in shock. I was shocked too. I'd just told him I loved him. It was true. But I never thought I would say it under these circumstances. We stood in silence for a long, long time. He just stared at me and I stared right back, waiting for him to yell at me and throw me out of his apartment. Finally he moved. He moved towards me. The next thing I knew, he was kissing me. Like in May, everything else in the world just disappeared for me. All my anger, all my problems, all my worries. It was just me and him. We were all that mattered. He pulled away slightly to catch his breath but his lips were only inches from mine and he whispered " I love you too" and then crushed his lips back to mine. My heart felt like it was about break out of my chest and fly away. It was beating so rapidly and it felt like it was swelling. I was holding onto him for dear life. I could never ever let him go. This was what I lived for. He broke away from my lips again only to trail hot, light kisses down my neck and across my collar bone. My head was so jumbled, and then something floated to the surface.**

"**Stop. Jim, stop." I pushed against him and he broke away from me, I was still in his arms. I looked up at his face. He looked so hurt. So betrayed. I had to let him know I wasn't rejecting him again. "What about … what about Karen?" He sighed in relief.**

"**We split up after work today. She said that she had tried. But that she couldn't deal with this everyday. She said she wanted to trust me here but she couldn't. She asked me to move away with her. Go some place new, some place far away from here. I didn't even think twice about it I just said no. I couldn't leave you again. You might be all this place holds for me, but that's more than enough." He had barely finished his sentence before I had pulled his face back down to mine. I was so lost in him that I barely heard the knock at the door but when Karen said "Jim? Are you in there?" I heard that.**

"**Oh my god" I whispered "what are we going to do?"**

"**It's ok," Jim whispered back "we're not together anymore this isn't anyone's business but our own. Ok?" He said looking at me pointedly. I nodded my head nervously. "Ok then, go sit down on the couch and flip the TV on or something, and act naturally Beesly!" He half hissed, half laughed at me as I stumbled my way over to the couch. He walked to the door and opened it. I concentrated as hard as I could on the moving colours and pictures.**

"**Oh, hey Karen." He sounded so surprised. How could he pull that off, I'd have already given everything away, more than likely I'd have looked to guilty. I envied Jim for his laid back attitude.**

"**Yeah, hey. I'm here to drop your stuff off, have you got mine…" Her voice trailed off. She must have chosen that moment to take her first glance around the apartment and spotted me sitting on the couch.**

"**Pam?" Crap. Ok calm it Beesly. I glanced over my shoulder.**

"**Hey Karen." I gave her a little smile that I hoped didn't look too smug and turned back round to look at the TV set. **

"**What the hell is she doing here!" Karen was yelling. She pushed Jim further inside and slammed the door behind her.**

"**Whoa, whoa calm down. She's just here to talk."**

"**Yeah right! Like I believe that! Don't treat me like a fucking idiot Jim. How long has this been going on for?"**

"**Well she got here about half an hour before you did, so us talking has been going on for about that long." Oh god Jim! Don't antagonize an angry woman! She's going to rip you to shreds! I decided to turn around and watch. If she tried to hit him, I decided I'd step in … not that I would be much help but I couldn't just sit here. Karen just glared up at Jim for a few more seconds, before she turned her attention to me. She glared across the room and uttered "whore" under her breath. That took me back a bit. Why did everyone assume I was a whore? **

"**I'll get my things myself." She stalked away towards Jim's room. Jim looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I had to bite one of the couch cushions to stop myself laughing out loud.**

"**Hey! Easy Beesly! Those are my only cushions!" I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. It felt so good. I hadn't laughed, really laughed, in so long. Jim looked at me, again shock covering his face but then he started laughing too. I had no idea what was so funny. All I knew was that it was good to be laughing with Jim again … even if he was laughing **_**at **_**me. Just then Karen stormed out of Jim's room glowering at us both. That just made me laugh more. She had a few silly possessions in her arms and without another word she walked out the door and slammed it behind her. Jim and I continued to laugh for a long time after that. He actually laughed so hard he ended up laying on the floor holding his sides. Eventually we quieted down and he got up and came to sit beside me. He put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes, I felt him rest his head against mine and breathe in deeply.**

"**I really do love you, Pam. I always have."**

" **I know." I looked up at him. " I love you too. I have done for a long time, I just didn't know it then." He kissed me gently on the lips once, then on the nose, then on my forehead. Finally he pulled me against him again, even in the way he held me I could feel how much he loved me. With my eyes closed and my head against his chest, I knew I was finally were I belonged. **


	2. Jim

_So turns out I loved writing in Pams POV for this story so much, I wanted to show it from Jims POV as well. So here it is. I hope you like it! I'm think of doing one from Karens POV and a few short ones from other people in the office, whether it's them observing what's going on or just their random thoughts! Let me know in a review if you would like to see that =] anyway … enjoy =]._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Why was I even with Karen? Oh yeah, because the love of my life had rejected me … twice. Right now I hated Pam. I hate the fact that she rejected me only to leave Roy anyway, and by the time she did that I had already transferred to Stamford so I couldn't do anything about it.**

**I felt like I had used Karen. She was like a band aid to me. I only let her into my life to mask my broken heart and to help me forget about Pam … but she couldn't even do that. Every time my mind wondered, every time I closed my eyes all I would think about or see was Pam. All I ever dreamt about was that damn receptionist.**

**This morning Karen and I had had argument nineteen about Pam. Ever since she had found out about my previous infatuation with the receptionist, it was all she ever talked about and it had been the only thing we'd ever argued about … besides me not wanting her to move into an apartment too close to mine. This one had left me reeling. Yes, I understood that to her having me work with someone I had been previously 'involved' with was hard for her but to be fair Pam and I rarely ever spoke anymore. We would play the occasional prank together but most of our conversations were short and awkward. I didn't even face her anymore since Ryan stole my desk so it wasn't as if I could so much as look at her without Karen noticing. **

**For the past eighteen arguments I had mostly accepted what she said and tried to console her and get her to believe me that Pam would not and should not be an issue in our relationship. But this morning I finally fought back. I was fed up of hearing her rattling on about it so I said what I had to say … that hadn't gone down too well with her. **

**We drove to work separately for once, but I caught up to her just before we turned into the parking lot outside work. I watched her slam her car door shut and stalk towards the building without so much as a glance towards me. What the hell was her problem? I am a very laid back person but she couldn't seriously think that I would sit back and listen to her going on and on and on about the same thing forever … could she?**

**I was so angry by the time I got in to the office that I decided I didn't even care who could tell what kind of mood I was in. I threw my bag at my chair, threw myself down into my chair and sat with my head in my hands. I could feel everyone staring at me. But the only stare I cared about was the one on the back of my neck. I knew that she still cared about me and that she would be worried but right now I wished she would just fuck off and leave me alone. I really hoped she wouldn't come over to ask me what was wrong … that would just give Karen more ammo and that was the last thing I needed today. **

**I couldn't see him but I heard Michael making somebody leave his office and tell us that we had work to do so we should get started. Great. Work. That was the last thing I wanted to do right now. If I was being honest I just wanted to go home and wallow in my thoughts until I could figure out someway to get out of this rut I was in with Karen. I didn't even know If I wanted out of the relationship but I knew it couldn't go on like this, constantly arguing over the same thing day in and day out.**

**I finally decided to get some work done, occasionally I could feel Pam's eyes on me but I tried not to pay any attention to it. The morning was lasting forever. I was considering going to the break room to get some coffee but just as that thought crossed my mind I saw Pam walk past me in the direction of the break room and knew I couldn't go in there, at least until she came back out or Karen would have my head. **

**Speaking of Karen, I hadn't looked at her for a while I wondered if she would still look pissed. I looked over at her and I did not like what I saw. She was looking at Pam with narrowed eyes. Oh God. Please don't let her confront her! Not at work at least. While I was looking at her she stood up, never taking her eyes off of Pam, and walked towards the break room. God damn it.**

**I watched as Karen entered and Pam look up at her, at first Pam looked hopeful and then disappointed. I wondered if that was because she hoped it had been me. I mentally kicked myself. I should not think like that. Pam had made it pretty clear before that we were just friends and I was positive she wouldn't have changed her mind. **

**I watched as Pam tried to escape the break room but Karen said something that stopped her. Damn I wish I had Stanley's seat right now! He'd probably be able to hear what they were saying. I couldn't see Pam's face, but Karen looked angry as hell. God could this day actually get any worse? I highly doubted it. Karen stalked past Pam and headed back to her seat, Pam turned to watch her go. She looked shocked and that was an understatement. She locked eyes with me but I had no reaction to give. I should have seen it coming from a mile off.**

**Pam walked back to her seat, again I could feel her looking at me but I refused to look at her. I just couldn't do it. She would be angry and hurt that I didn't tell her to look out for it. I might not talk to her anymore but I knew her better than anyone. I probably knew her better than I even knew myself. I heard her flump down in her seat.**

**I hate myself.**

**I decided to try and get back to work when an IM popped up on my screen. **

_**Receptionitis15 : What the hell was that about?**_

**I closed it. I didn't want to talk to her or anyone else right now. I knew I'd have to talk to her about this at some point but now was not the right time and IM's were not the right way to do it. Again an IM popped up on my screen.**

_**Receptionitis15 : Jim, don't ignore me! You have to tell me what's going on!**_

**I clicked the cross in the corner almost instantly. Damn I should have guessed she wouldn't give up so easily. I'd have to at least give her something. For the third time an IM appeared on my screen.**

_**Receptionitis15 : Jim, if you don't talk to me this way I will come over there and make you talk to me, and that won't end well for either of us with the mood Karen's in!**_

**This time I didn't close it. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands for the second time today. I hoped she'd be patient with me and not come over here. Like she said that wouldn't end well for either of us. But I didn't know what to say to her.**

_**JIM9334 : What do you want me to say?**_

_**Receptionitis15 : I want you to tell me why Karen just bit my head off in the break room for something that has nothing to do with me!**_

**I sighed. Of course it was about her. My life was all about her. For the past God knows how many years, Pam was my life. Even if she didn't feel the same way. That's just how it was. My relationship with Katy had ended because of her, and I had a funny feeling that my relationship with Karen was about to go the same way.**

_**JIM9334 : Pam, it has everything to do with you.**_

_**Receptionitis15 : What? How? Apparently I'm ruining your relationship. I haven't been near you in months, so please explain to me how that is even possible!**_

**God she was pissed. I didn't need to look at her to know it. **

_**JIM9334 : I can't explain it here. Karen is going out for lunch today. Meet me outside in the parking lot at 1.**_

_**Receptionitis15 : Fine. But you better give me some answers.**_

**I closed the IM again. God I had to figure out what I was going to say to her. I didn't even want to talk to her. Yes I wanted to sort things out but with the mood I was in I was sure I would shout at her and say things I didn't really mean and hurt her. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to hurt Pam … ever. But I knew I already had. By being with Karen. I knew she didn't have feelings for me, it was obvious even after that kiss in May, that kiss that had been the best thing that had ever happened to me, that kiss that had nearly made my heart leap out of my own chest, she had still rejected me but it would still hurt her because she was my friend and I would be blaming her for everything.**

**I was lost in my thoughts for the next few hours until I saw Karen get up and head for Michaels office. I still hadn't figured out what I would say to Pam but, glancing at the clock and noticing that it was quarter to one, I realised I was out of time to think. I would just have to wing it and hope for the best.**

"**Hey Michael, I have a lunch meeting with a client, can I head out now?" I heard Karen ask, her voice still had an angry bite to it. **

"**Sure, Karen. C'ya later, alligator."**

**With that Karen was gone. Michael seemed to be in an odd mood today, usually he would have made an over the top fuss about someone leaving … but not today. I guess he just wasn't feeling up to it, but then again Michaels problems should be the least of my worries right now. **

**Finally the clock on my computer showed that it was five to one and I decided I'd head outside to wait for Pam. I took the elevator. I felt so drained I just didn't have the energy to use the stairs. **

**I revelled in the cool air of the parking lot, willing it to clear my head. It didn't. But at least I felt a bit better now I wasn't stuck in a room with nosey people. I leaned against my car and rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair. Glancing down at my watch I realised it was already five past. Where the hell was she? Had she bailed on me? She'd been pretty adamant for answers before but maybe she'd changed her mind. Or maybe she'd finally figured out that I wasn't worth the bother.**

**I had always known Pam deserved better than me. Even in the start. I mean what kind of friend gets an over bearing crush on their best friend when she's **_**engaged. **_**And even worse I kissed her! While she was still engaged! Who the hell did I think I was? I really wouldn't blame her if she had just given up on me. In fact I'd think it was about time. **

**My heart was thundering in my chest. Part of me wanted her to walk through that door and be with me and talk to me, even if it would be angry words we shared. But part of me just wanted her to not come at all. So that she could finally get on with things and forget about me. Just as that thought crossed my mind she walked out the door and headed towards me. **

**God she was beautiful. No. Stop it right now! I forced myself to look at my feet. I didn't want to be harsh with her, but I didn't want to be drooling all over her either. She came to a stop just in front of me and I finally looked up at her. Her face was angry and she had her arms crossed across her chest, but her eyes were betraying her. She was angry. But she was sad as well. Finally she spoke.**

"**Dwight's saving our asses by the way."**

**Dwight? What the hell? She's talking about Dwight of all people when we have a much more pressing matter on out hands. I just decided to go along with it.**

"**Dwight? Why, what's he doing?" My voice sounded hoarse and unappealing, when was the last time I'd spoken aloud before now?**

"**Karen recruited him to spy on us, but because he likes me, he's not going to say anything."**

"**Oh … well that's nice." Wow. So Karen really was pulling out all the stops. That was just too far. Pam and I stood there for a long time just looking at each other. I couldn't bring myself to break the silence first. Harsh words would be said and I did not want to initiate them.**

" **So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" I sighed and looked down at my feet, here goes nothing.**

"**Karen knows about … that whole mess with us. She's mad because we have to work with you, and because I have to see you everyday and she's worried that it's going to stir up my old feelings for you. Are you happy now?"**

"**What? Jim? How do you think that could even make me happy? That hurts me, so much you couldn't even imagine…" I cut her off.**

"**I couldn't imagine? I couldn't imagine? Pam do you even have any idea the amount of pain you've put me through over the years? Every day I would come in here, the only reason I did it was to see your face. And then Roy would appear and you'd be all over each other or you would have an argument, and I would watch you being systematically torn down by him. I had to watch that every single day and all I wanted to do was make you happy but you wouldn't let me. Every time we seemed to get closer you would push me away again."**

"**Because I didn't know how I felt about you! Until that night in May I had no idea about the feelings you had for me, I knew you'd had a crush on me at some point but you had sworn to me that it was just a crush and that you were over it! What was I supposed to do when you all of a sudden profess your love for me just mere weeks from my wedding day? I will be the first person to admit that I made a huge mistake in picking Roy over you, but I was so confused and taken aback! All I knew was that I had made a commitment to Roy and I couldn't take that back because of one kiss."**

**My head was spinning. She just said that she'd made a mistake picking Roy… over me! My heart was thundering in my chest and in that moment I felt pure elation until I recalled the last few words she'd said. One kiss.**

"**How blind could you be? How could you not see the way I looked at you? Hell, everybody else seemed to notice! Why couldn't you see it. Everything I did was for you, all the idiotic crap I did, putting up with Michael and Dwight day in and day out. It was all for you, all of it. Just so that I could be near you. So it wasn't one kiss, it was countless years of showing love and adoration to someone who was so ignorant they couldn't even see it." **

**That was callous, and I knew it. But she had to know what she'd put me through. And besides how couldn't she have noticed all those things. I had always been far to obvious when it came to Pam.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered. I could see the tears filling her eyes. I sighed audibly. I had done exactly what I hadn't wanted to do. I'd hurt her. I'd hurt her badly. I'm a fucking monster. I was overwhelmed with the urge to reach out and touch her, stroke her face or pull her up into my arms and tell her it was all going to be ok and we'd get past this. My arm started to move of its own accord but I stopped it. That wouldn't be right. I wanted things to work with Pam, I wanted to keep her as my friend forever even if it meant I had to be tormented by my love and want for her forever. But that would only hurt her more in the future and I didn't want to do that. I had to be cruel. I had to hurt her now while the wounds were still fresh instead of leaving them to be opened again in the future.**

"**Sorry is not good enough." I could feel the tears in my eyes. "It's too little, too late. What's done is done. There is nothing we can do about it now. I am with Karen. And damn it I am happy with her. So just stop. Stop it all. Stop looking at me, stop talking to me, stop walking by me. Just stop and leave me the hell alone."**

**I walked away from her then, back towards the building and I didn't look back at her once. It was over. I should have felt relieved. I was now free to get on with my life with Karen, I could finally try and forget about Pam with some degree of permanence. I was pretty sure she would never want to talk to me again after that. But somehow, I just felt hollow and unfulfilled. Like I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life. **

**Back in the office Dwight was glaring at me. He was probably thinking that I'd murdered Pam and stuffed her in the boot of my car. I decided to not be here when Pam and Karen came back so I went to the break room to eat my ham and cheese sandwich alone. My thoughts were completely upside down and backwards. I couldn't make sense of anything. **

**At some point I found myself back at my desk not really knowing how I got there. Pam was at reception staring blankly at the computer screen. I took my seat and noticed Karen was back. She locked eyes with me and gave me a small, sweet smile. A smile that wasn't sweet enough to make me feel better. I returned the smile half-heartedly and looked back at my computer screen. There was nothing there. I didn't even know what to do with myself, I didn't know where to start with getting more work done. I just didn't know anymore.**

**After some unknown amount of time Karen appeared and propped herself on my desk.**

"**Halpert," She started quietly. "I'm really sorry for how I've been acting lately and I'm going to try and stop. And I'm going to trust you fully. No questions asked. But I think we should talk this over after work. Does that sound okay?" Great, another one of Karen's fabulous talks. Just what I needed at the end of the day. I didn't have to relax or anything. Nope. Talking about my fucked up relationship with a girl I was coming to realise I hardly cared about … that's totally what I needed.**

"**Sure. Sounds good." I gave her a weak smile and she smiled back at me. She ran her hand over my hair and down to my neck before leaning in and kissing me gently on the lips. I hardly reciprocated. I'd tensed the moment she put her hand on my hair, realising that this felt wrong. All wrong. **

**As Karen pulled back Pam swept past us clutching her stomach. She didn't look good at all. I wanted to follow her and find out what was wrong. I noticed Karen glaring at her and for the first time in my life I found myself wanting to hit a woman. I'm not a violent person. But Pam was sweet, kind and loving and she didn't deserve to go through what Karen and I were putting her through. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was guessing Pam was in the restroom. But she'd been in there for a really long time. I was really worried about her and since she'd disappeared in there all I'd done was sit and watch for her return. Phyllis stood up and headed through the kitchen door and into the women's bathroom. I hoped she'd return with Pam in tow. It was almost quitting time and if I hung back Karen would know why. She wasn't an idiot. **

**After a couple of minutes Phyllis reappeared and walked to Michael's office door and told him that Pam wasn't feeling well. For the first time today Michael showed a hint of real emotion.**

"**What's wrong with her?" He asked Phyllis, sounding worried.**

"**I think she maybe ate something bad at lunch. She looks pretty pale and she's a bit shaky." Oh God, I really hoped this wasn't because of what I'd said to her earlier. **

**Pam came back into the office at that moment. She really didn't look well at all. She kept her eyes on her feet the whole time, except from when her eyes flickered up and met mine. I could feel my heart tearing itself apart. She wasn't ill. She was broken hearted. Because of me.**

**I heard her sit down in her desk chair but I couldn't bring myself to look round at her. To see in her eyes again what I'd done to her. Michael walked towards the reception desk, and I watched him instead of Pam. It was easier that way. He stood in front of her and lent down, talking in a gentle voice.**

"**Pam?"**

"**Yes, Michael?"**

"**Are you ok, Pammy?" He really did sound worried about her. I immediately became jealous of the fact that Michael was attempting to console her. That should be my job.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. Just not feeling so great." Her voice sounded weak and shaky. It sounded like she'd been crying.**

"**Oh ok, well you can leave just now if you'd like. The days pretty much over, so there's no point in just hanging around if you don't feel well."**

"**Thanks Michael, but I actually have a lot to do. I hadn't meant to stay in there for so long and there's a lot of filing to get done…" He interrupted her.**

"**Nonsense, just go home and get some rest, you can finish all this when you're feeling better. Do you need someone to drive you home?" I fought hard to keep the smile off of my face. I knew she'd be scrambling in her head trying to come up with coherent words so that she wouldn't be subjected to a ride home with Michael. **

"**No, no I should be ok, thank you though." Michael leaned over the desk then and patted her on the shoulder. Again I felt overbearingly jealous of him. That should be me. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd touched her. I turned back towards my computer as I heard her stand up and within a minute she was gone.**

**People were muttering to each other wondering what could be wrong with her. I distinctly heard Angela scoff that she was probably pregnant, which made my blood boil. But that feeling quickly dissipated when I heard Creed speculating that it probably had something to do with aliens. **

**Karen and I were in the parking lot outside, about to get in our cars. We'd agreed to meet at her place to talk but before I could even unlock my car door. She turned to me.**

"**I can't do this." I really hoped this wasn't going to turn into another fight. Especially not in the parking lot. I'd already had one of those today.**

"**Can't do what?"**

"**I can't be with you. Here. Anywhere else then maybe I could make it work. But I know how you used to feel about her and other people have told me how you were obviously so in love with her it clouded every other part of you. That's not something you bounce back from easily Jim. It's going to take you a long time to get over her, and even longer because you have to see her everyday at work. So I can't do this. I want to trust you here I really, really do Jim. I know you're a good guy but emotions can easily get the better of someone in the heat of the moment."**

**I knew I must have looked like an idiot. I was just staring at her with my mouth hanging open. I hadn't known that other people at work had talked to her about Pam and I. When I'd discussed it with her I'd tried to play it down. Always saying that yes I liked her but the engagement ring that would stare at me from her left hand always reminded me she wasn't mine. But that wasn't true. Whenever I saw it, I would just imagine that ring on her finger was one that I had given her. But of course the people at work wouldn't have thought to play it down. They'd have just told her what they observed and as I'd told Pam earlier … everyone in there could plainly see how much I loved and adored her. I didn't say anything so Karen just kept talking.**

"**So I've come up with three options for you. Option 1 : we stay here and stay together and end up fighting more than ever and break up in bad blood. Option 2 : You come away with me. We'll move … somewhere! Anywhere but here. And we'll stay together and be happy…" I cut her off.**

"**No." I stated plainly shaking my head.**

"**I guess it's going to be option 3 then."**

"**What's option 3?"**

"**We break-up. I'll be over tonight with anything you've left at my place. Have my stuff ready for when I get there." and with that she got in her car and drove away. She didn't look happy but she didn't look angry either. Just defeated. Wow. So I guess that was that. My second relationship to break-down because of Pam. But I wasn't angry. I was happy. It sounded cold hearted but I was finally free. Maybe now if Pam could ever find it in her heart to talk to me again, we could work things out and be friends again. Maybe more.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The whole way home there was a constant battle raging in my head. One side wanted me to go to Pam's place and tell her that me and Karen were over and to apologize for everything I'd done to hurt her in the past couple of months. But the other side told me to give her space and let her figure out what she wanted to do without any influence from me. I'd given her enough grief today as it was. That side won out as I pulled into my buildings parking lot.**

**I got inside and flumped down on the sofa. Wow. What a day. So much had happened, so much had changed. I wondered if I'd forever damaged the relationship I had with Pam. She said she had made a mistake picking Roy over me. She had. I knew I'd heard her say it. Did that still apply? Did she still have feelings for me now? Or did they disappear when I went away? God, so many questions and no where near enough answers.**

**I decided, finally, that this procrastinating was going to do me no good at all and went for a shower. The warm water was relaxing and cleared my head a little. I worked out a plan of action of sorts. I would let Pam to be the one to make the first move. She can come and talk to me anytime she wants. That is if she ever forgives me. But I won't force her hand. I'll make it known that me and Karen are over and she can make of that what she will.**

**That sounded good enough to me. But it also meant the possibility of spending a long time with out speaking to, or being near Pam. I didn't know if I could cope with that. But I'd just have to. I had been terrible to her today. My behaviour was sickening really and I deserved any form of punishment I could get.**

**My fingers were all wrinkly so I figured it was time to get out of the shower, get dressed and get dinner. As I finished putting on my socks there was a knock at the door. I figured it would be Karen with my stuff.**

"**Hang on. I'll be there in a minute." I shouted towards the door before getting up and heading towards it. I realised I was walking much slower than I should be. I opened the door and saw a face that instantly made my heart swell.**

**Pam.**

**Her hair was damp and she was wearing no make-up, but Pam didn't need make-up to look beautiful. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, with no jacket on top. I could smell her from where I stood. The scent of her apple shampoo washed over me and I thought I might actually start drooling. Man I had to get a grip on myself.**

"**Can I come in?" She asked in a voice that sounded like she was holding back some strong emotion. I realised we'd just been standing in the doorway staring at each other for well over a minute. For some reason I couldn't find my voice so I simply nodded and stood aside. As she walked past I heard her inhale deeply. I figured I better say something.**

"**So… why are you here?" **

" **I'm here because of you. The way you treated me today was just unacceptable and I'm sick and tired of being walked all over by everyone. I never expected that from you of all people. I thought you would always be on my side no matter what, and you just turn around and act like a prick. How dare you tell me to stop! When you know it was all you! If anybody should stop, it should be you. I'm not on this earth for you to vent your anger on just because your relationship has hit a bad patch. You can blame me all you like but you damn well are never going to talk to me like that again. Ever since you came back from Stamford things have been different with us. I understand that. I hurt you and I know that. But one thing hasn't changed Jim. The fact that I love you hasn't changed. Even when you were gone. It was still there in my head. I knew it was the truth and I knew I was an idiot for letting you go but I had to give you space. It was the right thing to do. So don't you dare beat me up for being the bad person in all this. I know I am and I've been beating myself up over it for months, I don't need you and Karen adding to that."**

**I was just staring at her open mouthed. She said she loved me. That fact was chasing itself round in circles inside my head trying to sink in. She looked shocked. Maybe she hadn't meant to tell me that … but she had. The feeling of elation was back. My heart thundered and I had butterflies in my stomach. I was so dumbstruck I couldn't even speak. I'd never expected to hear her say that. Never. I'd always fantasized about it, imagined it, but never thought it would become a reality. **

**She looked like she was starting to shy away from me. We'd been silent for a long time. So I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her.**

**This one was even better than the last one. When her lips touched mine it was as if the last few months had never happened. She was all I needed and she was here. It wasn't like with Karen earlier when she'd touched me and it felt wrong. This felt right. It felt like she was completing me. Filling up the gaps that made me feel lost and alone. We were both fighting for breath so I pulled back, but not far. I had to tell her.**

" **I love you too." Was all I said before my lips crashed into hers again. She was holding me like her life depended on it, and I her. This was the best feeling in the world. I had been in love with Pam for so long. And unlike the last time I'd kissed her there was nothing weighing down on the moment, like the fact she was engaged. We were free to do this. And it felt amazing.**

**I pulled myself away from her lips again to kiss gently down her neck and that was when I felt her start to push away from me. **

"**Stop. Jim, stop." For some reason those words stung, then I realized why. She was rejecting me again. For the third time. She'd realized she was making a huge mistake. I pulled away from her neck so that I could look down at her, my arms refused to let her go.**

"**What about … what about Karen?" I sighed. Thank God.**

"**We split up after work today. She said that she had tried. But that she couldn't deal with this everyday. She said she wanted to trust me here but she couldn't. She asked me to move away with her. Go some place new, some place far away from here. I didn't even think twice about it I just said no. I couldn't leave you again. You might be all this place holds for me, but that's more than enough." I was pretty sure I had more to say but Pam pulled my face down to meet hers and kissed me again with passionate ferocity. **

**I was vaguely aware of a knock at the door but I just ignored it. Pamela Beesly was in my arms kissing me! Whoever was at the door would just have to wait.**

"**Jim? Are you in there?" Shit! Karen! I'd forgotten all about her. Pam gasped and pulled away from me looking startled.**

"**Oh my god what are we going to do?" She whispered.**

"**It's ok," I whispered back "we're not together anymore this isn't anyone's business but our own. Ok?" I looked at her pointedly. She nodded her head. "Ok then, go sit down on the couch and flip the TV on or something, and act naturally Beesly!" I laughed quietly at the way she stumbled in a daze towards the sofa and flipped on the T.V. **

**I headed to the door and opened it.**

"**Oh, hey Karen." **

"**Yeah, hey. I'm here to drop your stuff off, have you got mine…" Her voice trailed off. She was looking at Pam sitting on the sofa and her eyes narrowed instantly.**

"**Pam?" **

"**Hey Karen." I had to fight so hard to stop the laugh that was building in my chest from escaping. Pam had given Karen the smuggest smile I had ever seen. Oh how I loved her. She could be so unintentionally funny sometimes. I was willing to bet my next pay cheque that she had been trying to look anything but smug. **

"**What the hell is she doing here!" Karen shouted, pushing me further into my apartment and slamming the door behind her.**

"**Whoa, whoa calm down. She's just here to talk."**

"**Yeah right! Like I believe that! Don't treat me like a fucking idiot Jim. How long has this been going on for?"**

"**Well she got here about half an hour before you did, so us talking has been going on for about that long." That probably wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever said. Pam had turned around to watch us. Karen was visibly seething as she glared up at me. Looking at Pam she uttered the word "whore" under her breath. Hey! Now that was too far! But before I could say anything Karen snarled.**

"**I'll get my things myself." She stormed off in the direction of my bedroom. I knew she wouldn't take long. Hardly any of her things were here. I look over at Pam and raised my eyebrows. Her face lit up and she began biting one of my cushions to stop herself from bursting out laughing.**

"**Hey! Easy Beesly! Those are my only cushions!" They were! And she was gnawing away at one. With that she burst out into a full fit of the giggles. She looked so adorable … but kinda crazy. I looked at her incredulously, but that just had her laughing harder. Man that laugh was infectious. And before I knew it I was laughing too. Really laughing for once. I hadn't felt this happy or free for months.**

**Karen chose that moment to storm out of my room, glaring at us. But we just laughed even harder. I didn't even look to see what she'd taken. She could have stolen my watch for all I cared. She didn't say a word to either of us, she just walked through the door and slammed it behind her.**

**Pam and I just kept laughing. I didn't think I'd ever be able to stop. My sides were killing me and I ended up on the floor somehow. **

**Eventually the laughing calmed down enough to permit me to stand. I walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Pam pulling her into me and putting my arm around her. She rested her head against my chest, I put my head on top of hers and took a deep, much needed, breath.**

" **I really do love you, Pam. I always have."**

" **I know." She looked up at me. Her captivating eyes screamed with happiness. " I love you too. I have done for a long time, I just didn't know it then." I smiled at her. At least she knew now and that was good enough for me. I kissed her lips, nose and forehead before pulling her tightly against my chest again.**

**Finally I had the girl I loved more than anything and I was never going to let her go. **


End file.
